


Between Heaven and Hell

by fordhamlaw



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: American Revolution, Benjamin is a sweetheart, F/M, Friendships despite being enemies, John André deserved better, No historical accuracy??, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Sorry Not Sorry, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fordhamlaw/pseuds/fordhamlaw
Summary: Delilah Hale was hell bound on seeking revenge in her brother's name and taking her place as Washington's woman in New York.





	Between Heaven and Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah gets devastating news that causes her to act irrationally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter just because it's the first and there's not much content. Please leave feedback. Ben will be appearing in the next chapter! 
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year,  
> Ansley

 

Delilah held the yellowing parchment in her hands, her breaths had become labored as she read the words over again in her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"To the family of Nathan Hale,  
  
  
  
I am sorry to inform you of your son's death, at the hands of the British while in New York. He died in service to his country and we will eternally be grateful for his service. His belongings will be sent by courier to your home, along with this letter.  
  
My condolences,  
  
  
  
General George Washington."  
  
She gripped the letter tightly as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. Her brother was dead and the man that put him in that position couldn't do more than write a three-line letter. To say the brunette was pissed was an understatement. Her mother would reprimand her and say it's unlikely to be so fiery, to have such a temper but frankly she didn't give a damn. Her brother, her best friend, and confidant was dead. When he had left for school, she had missed him but she had always known that he would return. When he did return, and then left again to join Washington's army, she figured he would return again. He would waltz through the doors in the blue uniform so many officers sported, hug her and ruffle her hair like he did when they were young.  
  
But Nathan Hale wouldn't be returning to his family anytime soon.  
  
 Her mind was racing, Nathan wasn't dead, he just couldn't be. He promised he would return home safe, to her, to their family. She thought about the last time she had seen him and her other brother, Enoch, only about 8 months ago. The two of them joked and their laughs filled up the two-story house in Connecticut. The three siblings played a game of cards, despite their mother's protests that Delilah playing cards was so unladylike.

She had to do something, she just didn't know what. The dots began to connect in her head, the Royal Gazette article she had ready only weeks ago had to be about Nathan. The article had described a traitor to the crown, a defiant rebel spy who used his last words to pledge his allegiance to his cause. She had thought him honorable at the time, but now the thought of the article sickened her. The rebel was her very own brother. A spy. The newspaper quoted his last words, "I only regret that I have but one life to lose for my country."

But Nathan had more than one life to give because his sister was willing to do the exact same thing.

 

She pushed herself up off the floor and called Matilda, her mother’s former slave who Delilah freed after her death and her father’s growing absence, into the room.

 

 

“Matilda,” Delilah waited for a moment until the small dark-skinned women approached her, “Nathan was killed, by the British. Have there been any letter from my father recently?”

 

Matilda thought it odd that Delilah was so composed when she could’ve sworn she heard sobs only moments ago, nevertheless, she answered.

 

“No ma'am.” She affirmed Delilah’s suspicions that her fathers trip had been lengthened.

 

“The last word of General Washington's army was that they were camped in Delaware, correct?” Matilda had a knot in her stomach rising as Delilah spoke, what was the young woman planning?

 

“Yes, ma’am.” She answered solemnly.

 

“Well, it seems as if I will be traveling to Delaware. Please tell Eugene to prepare my horse, and please prepare a week’s worth of food for my journey.”

 

“But, Mis--”

 

“I’ll double your pay for the month, Matilda,” Delilah spoke with such authority Matilda couldn’t bring herself to argue with her.

 

“Yes, Miss Hale.” Delilah only nodded as Matilda went off to complete the tasks that had been asked of her.

 

Tonight, she would depart for Delaware with a sacrifice of her own.

  

 

 


End file.
